crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jax-Kenobi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crackdown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the AGUNG HACK page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Orbs Hi Frank! I just noticed that we seem to have gotten the same idea around the same time :). i'll leave the orbs stuff to you then and focus on updating the main page. — Game widow 18:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Templates As a matter of fact, i do know how to make templates, i'll have a look at the one on Dead Rising and get back to you, but a link to a page that uses that template would speed things up :) — Game widow 19:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :OK, templates are in place, if you find a better image you'd rather use, just let me know. Expansion template and Cleanup template — Game widow 19:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Great, i centered the text and we're set to go :), they work in exactly the same manner as on the Dead Rising wiki — Game widow 19:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply to "Hello" Hey Frank, saw you left me a message, cheers for the info on the templates, i only log on now and then when I have the spare time, but i'll be sure to do that. This is the first wiki i've ever helped edited, so i'm abit rookie in certain areas of editing but i'll do my best when I can. :) Kaze DM 10:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hey how do you do the deletion template thing? Kajalamorth 00:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Delete Yeah I have been using them, Thanks dude :) Kajalamorth 00:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually I do. Do you know who made the templates? I need some for this wikia. I am currently trying to cleanup but I need these templates to help myself. xP I am the only person hear. So I am asking to adopt. I hope I can. Kajalamorth 00:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh please and thank you. :) Kajalamorth 15:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Congrats. Hey congrats on become our leader you deserved it man. :) Kajalamorth No prob. Hey do you have Crackdown 2? Maybe one day we can play co-op(Only when I get my xbl gold of course xP). Kajalamorth 00:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait xP. Now to find other people who will play xP. Kajalamorth 00:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Crackdown 2 weapon lists I'd be happy to make the lists for you, but i'd need to know which weapons are agency weapons and which are gang/freak weapons. If you can give me a plain text listing of those, i can make the legends very quickly. So the list i currently have is: Guns * AM Sniper * Assault Rifle * Demp 90-A * Flocket Launcher * Grenade Launcher * Harpoon * Homing Launcher * Ingalls AL-107 * Ingalls XGS * Mach HMG-120 * Machine Gun * Rocket Launcher * Shotgun * SMG * Sniper * Sniper SX-1A * Turret Flack * Turret Machine Gun * Turret Rocket Launcher * Ultra Assault Rifle * Ultra Shotgun * Ultra SMG * UV Shotgun Explosives * Cluster Grenade * Grenade * Mag * Proximity Mine * Quacker * Satchel Charge * Shrapnel Grenade * UV Grenade — Game widow 10:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Here you go: Template:CD2 Weapons to use it just use — Game widow 16:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::And Vehicles: Template:CD2 Vehicles to use it just use — Game widow 16:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::And you're very welcome :) — Game widow 17:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Minor vulgar vandalism Hey some guy came and made some minor vandilism but still unacceptable. At the main page he where the enemy links are he wrote obscene words. He took it off but didn't put the links back. I think we should watch this guy. Here is the link to the user: Vandal Thanks for reading this Kajalamorth 18:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Double Edit Since I had to add a Category also it was Need since the Basic Edit function would not allow me to edit it and add an extra Category because it gave an error every time I tried. Also in every other Wikia on the Wiki server Double Editing is not look down upon so lighten up -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 00:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) If that came out angry it wasn't meant too, I just always type like this. But Basically I had to do the double edit. When I tried to add the Category during the edit it gave and error so I just saved it then added the Category after and as for the cheese bit that is my Sig lol I was very bored one day -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 01:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) well as you can see I have added Colour to my Sig, and just so you know added colour to your sig is the same was as adding colour to any piece of text in an article-- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 02:30, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Names for roles Hey I have been thinking and I have an idea for names roles. Its all from Crackdown. Okay Bureaucrats(aka you) Will be named Agency Directors. Admins will be Agents and normal editors (me, comdor, Kaze_DM) will be called peacekeepers. What do you think? Is it enough for a promotion or a clone xP :) ohhh and the unregistered users should be called Civilians and perhaps vandals and spammer called Cell, Los Muertos, The Volk, Shai-Gen or Freaks. xP Kajalamorth 00:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ps: I kinda forgot but we really really need a favicon maybe I could make one? Just tell me what you want the initials to be. I made the favicon for The Force Unleashed (The thing that says TFU) Kajalamorth 00:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) A favicon is the little icon next to the url currently the one for this website its a W. I can make One but I need to know the Initials you want. For the roles ask the guys on Wookiepedia. Grunny could help you or you could ask him on theCommunity Wiki I think he would be glad to tell you who could make us the templates for this. You could also ask Game Window. She has helped me alot. But for the favicon I will help you. Kajalamorth 01:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay I will try that. The Favicon generator I was using won't work for that so I will look for a better one :) Kajalamorth 13:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay I have the favicon but I would need to either send it to you or me become an agent xP. Oh wait I will check if I can. Kajalamorth 14:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay I downloaded it... I couldn't help but to realize that someone has deleated all the templates. The expand template is not working. The cleanup one also. Neither does the templates for licensing. We gotta contact the helpers :O Kajalamorth 14:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey I downloaded it and its not working I seriously don't know why. :O Kajalamorth 19:30, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay it all works xP. The Favicon is finally working. First pacific city then th WORLD! xP. Hey we need to make sigs that set all the users apart. It would help a great deal for the users to distinguish user from user. Thanks by the way :) Kajalamorth 20:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Yeah something is up. Maybe some of the script is wrong? I am still learning the script for wikia. I must say that the script here is much simpler then html(I didn't learn cuz I got to frustrated). Hey if this website gets bigger we should get a IRC account. Kajalamorth 22:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay. :) Could you make me one? Kajalamorth 22:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm Cpl. Dunn, and I'm new to this wiki. Do you guys have any guidelines or policies I should read? --[[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 00:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey I basically knew all that stuff from reading lots of talk pages here, and I've been going around bolding the first time the article name is mentioned in the article. :P Also, thanks. I just made it. :) [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 01:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I might add some content to the Crackdown weapon pages, and when I get Crackdown 2 (Hopefully soon), I'll work on those. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 01:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I expect to be around for a while. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 01:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) A Question Should game names be italicized? I've seen it done on a lot of other wikis, and I've seen a few italicized here, so I was wondering if they should all be. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 03:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll italicize them when I see them. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 04:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi There! I just started today and can't wait to help out. however I notice I misspelled my username, could you change it to "runeofred"? If you could, that'd be awesome, thank ya. :D Let me know how I'm doing. RE:Admin Sure. Thanks. Also, sorry I haven't been around yesterday, I had some personal stuff IRL. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 13:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC channel I have registered an IRC channel for us on Freenode. It's called "#wikia-Crackdown". If you have a registered IRC nickname, I'll set op flags on you. --[[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 23:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, this is a link to Freenode: http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi. Once you're there, pick a nickname. It can't have any spaces in it. For spaces, you can just leave them out or add _. Then, to register it, type /msg NickServ help REGISTER . After that, type /join #wikia-Crackdown . Once there, I will set +O flags on you. Oh, and to answer your initial question, an IRC channel is an Internet Relay Chat channel. It's just a chat room for us basically. --[[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 00:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) No, we don't really need it, it's just a nice thing to have. Most other wikis have one, and it's just a place to discuss things easily. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 00:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I have already set everything up, but I guess you're right. We don't really need it. I'll keep the channel up though, just in case we do want it in the future. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 00:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, see ya. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 00:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Possible Linking Glitch I was editing the Freak lair page and when I went to link the word Beacon to its page, the linked text showed up in the wrong spot and wiped out parts of the words that used to be there. Can you check it out for me? Thanks. 02:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I purposely clicked into rich editing mode. I'm most comfortable with it due to the ease of linking and making headings. It also happened after i successfully made links to two other pages. 12:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that Sorry about that dude. I have just been trying to unlock everything etc on Crackdown 2 before editing it more. I also have been looking for glitches. I have found a couple... Both of them are physics glitchs. The first I call it Agent Catapult. I realized that sometimes if you get rearended by a car you start running faster... much faster. Sometimes you can even jump farther and faster; The other one I don't know what to name... I have only seen it once. Once I was using the agency supercar I then hit a delivery van(type 1) I didn't scoop it instead it flew in the air and kep going it went so far up I could see it anymore... Sorry again. I will try to become more active but lately I have been busy. Working etc. Kajalamorth 23:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I was reading about freaks when i saw you have made an edit to Corpral Dunn or whatever. I just wanted to say that I'm probably not going to edit on the DR wiki ever because of what you guys did. The only reason i did what i did was because: *i didn't think anyone would care/he'd get mad *it was a joke *i was mad because he said my edits were useless and just "for the sake of editing" Ask Ash Crimson and Yoshiman97. They were there when i started on the wiki. They know all of the edits I ever made were minor ones. Usually grammar. I'm somewhat a perfectionist. LOL! This sentence (Usually grammar) is improper grammar! Anyway, bye. --Death Just thought I'd let you know... My activeness will fluctuate throughout the next two weeks. I have things happening IRL. --[[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 05:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Talk to DR Seriously.... can you get my talk page back? There's really no harm i can or intend to do with it. The wiki is full of errors. I want to help it. If you guys will get POd whenever i edit because it goes towards an achievement then from now on I'll leave a list of edits that need to be done on my talk page. Please? Also, why are you guys treating me like crap? Or, at least, that's what it seems like from this end. --Death Quack? How is it not a crackdown weapon? It's in crackdown and you can kill people with it. That makes it a crackdown weapon! --Death Sorry i just now (--Death 05:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) time) got your message. Looking for a job. Anyway, that signature is kickass and thanks for trying to get my talk back! I love your user picture of frank too. When i made my account and signature, i wanted myself to appear as Death, as in the person ( like you want to be Frank West ) who supposedly takes people to heaven/hell or whatever. A bloody black rose picture could not be found, so I instead used the fish. It is an awesome creature. Sorry if this sounds too.... poetic. --Death Suggestion Instead of having things like *Spoiler! Details of spoiler *END SPOILER all over, why don't we just put "Be warned, this wiki contains spoilers." on the sitenotice? Then we could remove those random spoiler things, and IMO, it would look a lot better. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 00:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen my message? [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 01:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I set up the sitenotice. I'll start removing the tags when I have some time to do it. I'll also have to finish adding weapon images then. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 02:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Death but I found a rose! It isn't black, and it has no visible stem, but it's bloody! Help me pick? --Death Oh yeah... Thanx Revoked. Hmm okay. Just to advise something the end kinda pissed me off. Imagine if I was a vandal or troll? Just to let you know. ^^ And please don't contradict yourself like that. I really hate it the irony of this situation. Kajalamorth 23:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about that I was being a douche xP. So where did you go? Also... Do you know where to find the Homing Rocket? I will post. Hints on finding whistleblowers audiologs... if no one did already ^^'. Kajalamorth 19:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:LIVE I don't have it atm :(, but I'll get it again soon, then we can play together. :) --[[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. ']][[User talk:Cpl. Dunn|'Dunn']] 19:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Wikia and all that bullsh*t So I am getting tired of wikia and I see that the situation won't get better. The only possible thing we can do about it is threaten to leave. But getting that much people is hard, you would need to be as convincing as Alexander the Great so its nigh on impossible. So I found another wiki site that has monobook and is not intending on forcing a skin on us.... If you want the link I will give it to you Kajalamorth 19:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Well I will be making a new wiki. I am tired of this bullshit. Its pissing me off. The new skin looks terrible. Kajalamorth 23:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I tend to overeact :O. Well I won't be here anyway. I can't stand wikia anymore. So I will create a new one. This won't be a competition. I will put a link to here. By the way you should set the right to create new articles only to agents and directors not civilians. Kajalamorth 23:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I know about that xP I educated myself with that. When I see of interest I read about it. Thats why I have a vast library of information in my head(For my age I mean xP). Thats why I am leaving. I am talking to some people on the Fable Wikia. One of the admins is leaving... Before the majority was against leaving but it seems people are starting to see the problem. Kajalamorth 00:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Dude its dead here :O K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 23:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) We should work on that. Perhaps start by changing the backround and skin. Its really confusing and hard to edit with a completely blue screen. (What happened to the old skin? I really really liked it) This one is too I don't know... bad... It doesn't have the appeal of a wiki. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 00:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah its better. I wish there were more users here. What happen to the other agents? K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 02:10, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, did you hear that Ruffian games want to set the other Crackdown in another town... other then Pacific City. They should still add the Island thing. I really liked that the districts were seperated by the Sea. They also should add Celldweller on the radio again. :) K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 02:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh and how did you change your name anyway (I want to change mine :) ) K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 02:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Crackdown Wikia - Hello! Hi there, thanks for the message! I'll carry on editing as best as I can. The main gripe I have with it is just the navigation at the top is missing so much. It's missing Crackdown 2 > Weapons & Vehicles, and there are quite a few pages that would be pretty useful - but not easy to get to. Cheers! Nuanimal 17:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) thanks yo!!!!!!! Hey want to come back? Hey Jack do you want too come back? I would help if you are here... K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 15:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC)